1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose connector of a dust collector, and in particular, a hose connector for connecting hose of a dust collector, wherein the hose connector can be directly fastened onto the cover plate of a blower, and the hose connector allows small gaps between the blade module and the cover plate of the blower, thereby the efficiency of dust collector is greatly improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dust collector is a device used to remove dust particles in a timber frill on the like factories by employing a blower to vibrate air and the dust particles in the air are collected and removed. The dust collector used in these factories is prone to be damaged due to frequent moving within the worksite. As a result, components to replace damaged parts of the dust collector have to be made in such a way that the components can be easily and conveniently employed to the dust collector, in particular the hose connector for hose used in a dust collector. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown structure of a conventional hose connector, wherein the center of the covering plate 10 is formed with a through hole, and the circumferential edge of the through hole of the covering plate 10 is provided with a protruded hose connector 11 for connecting the hose of the dust collector. For safety reason, a free end of the hose connector 11 is provided with a grating rim 12 for preventing the hand or other objects enter therein. However, in practice, there are drawbacks found in this conventional hose connector 11.
As shown in FIG. 2, the grating rim 12 is mounted onto the hose connector 11 (as shown in FIG. 2A) by way of point welding method, and the hose connector 11 mounted at the circumferential edge of the through hole (as shown in FIG. 2B) is by way of point welding B. Thus, during installation, there is no reference panel to support the hose connector 11. As a result, the hose connector 11 cannot easily maintain vertical, and the grating rim 12 cannot maintain at a horizontal position. In view of that welding of the grating rim 12 is not convenient and after welding procedure, electroplating or power coating of the welding A and welding B has to be performed so as to avoid oxidize, damaging the aesthetic appearance. Generally, electroplating and/or power coating is needed. As a result, the fabrication and assembly of the hose connector 11 are rather laborious and time consuming. Therefore, the cost of production is high.
Further, in order to facilitate the mounting of the hose of dust collector, the hose connector 11 is generally protruded out. This will prone to damage when the dust collector is moved from one place to another. Due to the fact that the hose connector 11 and the covering plate 10 are welded to form an integral unit, the disassembly of the component is difficult. In view of that, maintenance or repairing a damaged hose connector 11 is almost not possible.
As shown in FIG. 3, when the covering plate 10 of the hose connector is disposed on the housing 20 of the blower, the top end of the blade module 25 pivotally mounted at the inner bottom edge of the covering plate 10 and the housing 20 will form a gap D. Thus, a portion of the air stream will pass through gap D to the top of the blade module 25, and then the air stream is guided to move downward. This stream will form turbulence with the main air stream flowing in horizontal. This will reduce the dust collector efficiency, and the dust collection is poor.
In view of the above, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a hose connector for hose of a dust collector which mitigates the above drawbacks.